Darkness, Chaos, Destruction, and Death
by green moon
Summary: chapter 7: i decided to update bc i got bored and since i am almost done with Enter the dragonslayers i can start a little on this story again but just read the title of the chapter and you will get what happens...
1. Trust is forever

Darkness, Chaos, Destruction and Death  
  
Summary: Van wants Hitomi back, Celena has flashbacks of being Dillandau, four forces join together to destroy Gaea,   
Hitomi teaches Celena to dance the Mystic Moon way, Van forget the past, and Allen to let his sister go, but when this  
happens they get allies from enemy places....  
  
Chapter 1  
Trust is Forever  
  
A young boy floated in the restoration tank. His taint blue skin radiated from the light. His eyes opened slightly.  
Their faint ruby color seemed to radiate a glow unnatural. His eyes shot open and he looked around at his surroundings.  
He tore off the connector that was attached to his mouth. Water flooded his nose and mouth. He used his stored  
strength and pushed him self up toward the opening. He put his head and arms and rested them there on the side.  
His silver blue hair fell down to his chin.  
  
"Milord. You have awakened. Good morning." Said a voice.  
  
"How long have I been dead." The boy asked.  
  
"Two yearssss."  
  
"And why did you wake me?"   
  
"You are needed."   
  
"….."  
  
"All Gaea will be losssst. There is an evil not even Zaibach can overthrow."  
  
"Is that true, why did you need me?" the boy asked getting out of the tank and grabbed a towel, he wraped it   
around his naked self. He grabed his hair puzzled.   
  
"You are to aid and protect the only key to destroy the Darknesssss."   
  
"Darkness?" He looked up.  
  
"Yessss. She is the light that will be the lantern from Death and Chaossss."  
  
"You say these things in which they are creatures themselves." His eyes trailed to look at the man. He was tall,   
very well built. but oddly he had this reptilian look to him. The green cast and his snake-like eyes just threw him off.  
  
"Only the worst. Darknessssss will try to get the Light and dessssstroy her."  
  
"Who is this "Light"?"   
  
"Celena Shezar is thought."   
  
"Wasnt she the test subject?"  
  
"Yes, Milord. Sshe was taken at a young age, five or sssix just by a year would make you   
older." He hissed.   
  
"I see."  
  
****  
  
Van was watching Allen scratch his head. He was looking for Celena, who had missed out on half of her childhood   
so she insisted on playing. The sixteen year old girl playin hide-and-seek was bad enough. But being able to climb  
trees and being small enough to hide in small places made it a disadvantage for anyone.  
  
Celena watched from the tree top. She looked through the leaves. Her pale skin would be a problem. Especially against  
a dark tree. She had a problem with tanning. She never did. Millerna had gave her some tips but she always came out half   
baked but then a few days would pass and she would be white as a sheet again. It was odd. Allen had guessed that the  
scientist put something in her to keep her this way because he tanned perfectly.   
  
Van looked at the tree outside. He saw a white form there. Might as well tell Allen. Or should he. When Van tries to hide  
from Merle Allen tells her of his hiding spots. Nah, let him look.   
  
****  
  
Hitomi, the girl who traveled to the world called Gaea then when she got home she wrote every thing she could remeber.  
She told everyone she told about it that it was a dream. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.or was it a dream? She   
didnt know. She actually missed the place. For once she slapped a guy more than once. Sometimes she regreted ever saying a bunch of things. The more she thought about Yukari and Amano together she thought of Allen and Milerna. The more she thought of it the more she actually hated him. He did have a son. And he was sorta a player.   
  
Hitomi sat in class. She was drawing her pendent and a feather on her text book. Teacher went on with the lesson some how she couldnt get the feeling of certinty out of her head. Something is going to happen. She knew it.  
  
****  
Gaddes came running down the hall. Allen had finally found Celena. Gaddes stoped and saluted to Allen.   
  
"Captain, there is a Z-zaibabach floating fortress heading toward Fanelia."  
  
"Gaddes, are you sure of this?"  
  
"Let me think, big, black, and a red guymelef comming out, yep i am sure."  
  
Van came up the stairs. Allen told him of the possible threat. Van wasnt just fazed he went out and used a guymelef that came with the Sherezad and went out to protect the castle.   
  
"I demand to know the pilot of that guymelef!"  
  
Allen just aproached in Sherezad. Celena looked out at the two guymelefs the aproaching red one. A memory flashed in   
front of her eyes.   
  
~  
"Young Dilandau you must listen. Stop squirming."  
  
A young boy around fourteen sat in a chair. His hands and feet were bound to it. Around his waist a arm curled and pulled a rope and it was tied.   
  
"Since our original General is no where to be found. You will take his place."  
  
The young boy started to gnaw at his bindings.   
~   
  
Some how Celena remembered that. But were did it come from? She watched as the red one just stood there. The other gymelefs, Lord Van and Allen, outnumbered it.   
  
****  
"Who are you? And why have you come?" Van asked.  
  
The alsedise(?) gymelef opened.  
  
"Impossible!" Allen said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That is chapter 1 of the strory. Excited yet???? I am. So pour in those flames of critism and praises and comments. I am open to suggestions so send them in. 


	2. Understanding and Coming together

Chapter 2  
Understanding and Coming together  
  
"I come in peace so attacking me would only be a disadvantage to me." The person said coming out of the guymelef.   
He wore the red armor and the hairstyle was the same. But was it the person they thought it was.  
  
Allen opened his guymelef, Van followed suit. Van saw the man across from him and almost unleashed his sword.  
  
"I am Dilandau Albaltau(? i am terrible at names)." There was a slight pause. "I may say that if you do not believe it  
is not me I believe that it is Lady Celena who is looking out the window." He pointed up to the window. Allen turned   
and looked at the manor. He glared at his sister. She looked down. She stoped herself from leaving. She wouldnt dare  
make herself seem inferior to him. She looked back up to him head held high.   
  
"I will talk to you later." Allen said.   
  
Celena though couldnt hear him she knew what that look was about. She knew it too well. There was going to be another   
lecture she had to sit through. But she talked to the still dormant Dilandau. That was in her mind. So she didnt know what   
he was carrying on about. She didnt care either. She knew one thing that it would be short.   
  
"If you are Dilandau then why is Celena the same."  
  
"She was made as a copy. I was to be the original captain of the Dragonslayers but I had dissapeared right at eleven and so   
they had to make a copy of me and they took my dna and I believe put it through her and that made her change. If you kill   
me then you dont know the whole story behind what really happend to Celena. She wasn't harmed I assure you."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Asked Van.  
  
"I am here to tell you that all of Gaea is in trouble. And Zibach is not behind it this time. Much worse actually. Have you ever  
heard of the four sages of evil?"  
  
"They are only myth, why would you be here of that?" Allen said.  
  
"How well do you know the "myth", I know it by heart, so tell me do you remember what all of them said to the one who banished   
them?"  
  
"Yes, 'we shall return to break the light that will imprison us when the chain is broken. The chain will break a year after our names  
are said by a dieng soul, Darkeness, Chaos, Destruction and Death' but that is a child's story."  
  
"It would be a child's story if Zaibach and some countries werent plummled to the ground by a unknown force..."   
  
"What????"   
  
"It is true. I went back to Zibach and I saw what was left of my home there was nothing. I had heard about Dornkirk how he had   
operated the Atlantis machine. That had weakend the chain that held those four forces dormant," His voice had rose and then   
lowered again. "It is not a child's story, I can tell you that only time will tell when you believe me. But I myself can not stop this   
madness. That is why I had chosen to come here. I had heard about your courage and strength from Nanou, my "caretaker", I chose   
to ask you for help."  
  
Allen looked at the boy, he had a sence of integrity that overwhelmed he himself. This was not like the Dilandau they had come to   
know in the past incidents.   
  
Van knodded his head. "I will help, I think this is a way to repay by brother for not trusting him when he was to be trusted. And he   
died.   
  
"Folken was a good person." Dilandau said.   
  
They led Dilandau inside. Some of the men from the crusade were edgy around Dilandau.  
  
Celena followed them not being seen. She was interested in this boy that looked so familiar.   
  
~  
"Where is Jajuka, I want Jajuka!" Screamed the little girl, she was being carried through the halls away from her only friend.  
  
"Shut up you little brat, you dont get everything you want." said a guard.   
  
A man walked up to them. He had brown eyes, those eyes, they were like a cats eyes. Slanted perfectly. There was a woman beside   
him, she was albino, her soft white hair was long, but she had weird bangs, kind of like the little girls. Her eyes were red. Her skin was   
so white. She bent down toward the crying girl and touched her face. The little girl squirmed from the touch, it was so cold. The woman   
wore a black scarf over her head and a black dress that covered every inch of her body. Except her eyes.   
  
"Your a darling child arent you?" She said.   
  
"Lord and Lady Albaltau, wh-what are you doing here???!" the guard asked bowing.   
  
"We have been asked to bring our son for training. He is still in the carriage that brought us here he refuses to come out. Saying that he  
would go to hell rather than here. The little monster found out what fire was. He almost caught the carriage afire on our way here, the   
boy has a talent." Said the man.   
  
"He is not a monster." The woman said.   
  
"Where is General Adelphos?" The man asked.  
~  
She remembered the woman so much and only the mans eyes. She was a beautiful woman too. Celena watched as her brother was talking   
to what seemed like a mixture of the man and woman, he had the eyes, the mouth and the build of the man, but his skin, hair, voice, and eyes  
of the woman. Was he the son that they talked about. She had never seen him when he was younger. No not at all. But how did he guess   
who she was. She felt safe now, she did feel safe around her brother, only safe around people and creatures, but never the demons of her   
mind. She felt this person made her feel safe from even them. She wasnt calling Dilandau a demon but the ideas he put in her head were to   
evil to even mention to your own dog. This person she felt was different.   
  
'He needs a book with an instrument in it. Made of the heartstrings of Medusa that are strung through the strings. A harp, the one to bring life.'   
Her mind told her. She ran to the library she ran over to a book and grabbed it and flipped through the pages. Not here, she slung the book   
across the room, and grabbed another, same process went on until...  
  
"Celena!?" Celena paused, Allen was going to have her neck. She turned. Allen had a knot on his head, and a book in his hand. She looked down   
at the floor. Van and Dildandau had the same look on their face. A confused one.  
  
"I am so sorry brother I was looking for a book." She said.  
  
"You must been eager to read sister, Dilandau in case you dont know this is my sister Celena."  
  
"I have heard but not have met." Dildandau took her hand and kissed it softly. "Lady Celena."   
  
"It is a pleasure Lord Dilandau." She looked at her book and put right infront of him. "You were looking for a book?" She said  
  
"Yes."He took the book from her and the first page he opend his eyes went wide. "This is exactly what I was looking for." He showed it to Allen.  
  
Allen looked at his baby sister. How could she know other than spying, but she was in here making a mess. Could they have some kind of link.  
  
Dilandau mentioned one word that made Van jump. Dragonslayers.   
  
  
#########################################################################################  
Does Dilly want to reincarnate the dragonslayers?? Just an authors note medusa's blood would reanimate(bring back to life) someone, so I made up something that came from Medusa such as her heartstrings. Cool huh? Oh yeah just so you know I am using the Dilandau from the Esca movie and Celena. It seems more unconfusing. But if you had my mind then it wouldnt be that confusing. Well next time Van send Hitomi a note. and the book after Dilly tell him and Allen of the plan. 


	3. Hitomi comes home

Chapter 3   
  
  
Dilandau watched as Van got a very upset look on his face. Dilandau had explained that the Dragonslayers would be a good idea. He had also mentioned a harp in the book that Celena was looking for, for him. Some how she knew that what he wanted. The harp was used for bringing the dead back to life. He only trusted his men, though he hadn't met them he knew them somehow Celena's memory was given to him of what Dilandau that she had seen and done and thought. His memory was saved in hers and was stored. He stopped thinking it was giving him a headache. But the Dragonslayers were the only ones that he seemed to know the most. She could say all their names in order that she had met, Chesta, Gatti, Miguel, Guimel, Dallet, and Viole. She had accidentally turned in to herself when she was him when he was freaking out then he would faint from over-exhaustion then turn in to her. The first time he was about beat the crap out of Gatti, whe she had screamed in his mind causing him to scratch at his ears. He was screaming over and over.   
  
"What good will the Dragonslayers do us anyway?" Van asked. He had sorta a snap to his tone. Though he trusted the man he didn't trust them. They had drug him to death and proposed that he won't kill the man that gave them their guymelef.   
  
"He did scream out for them when he went nuts? Didn't he, I from experience know I tried to keep him calm; all he screamed was "Chesta, Gatti, and Dallet". The whole time, and "Don't leave me alone!" and "where Jajuka "," is where are my Dragonslayers", "my men I wish to see my Dragonslayers"." Celena mentioned. Allen looked at her. He had this look of sadness on his face that made her realize that he felt guilty for putting her through what she had been through.   
  
"That is true. That Dilandau had cared for his Dragonslayers to their death even if he didn't show it. And the Dragonslayers were the only elite group getting the farthest in everything; they were the strongest, meanest, fastest and smartest group in all of Zaibach. Dilandau had pushed them farther than others. Zaibach had given them all a memorial, and only their captain was from Zaibach. Gatti was from Asturia, Chesta was from... Baslam, Viole and Guimel traveled all over Gaea, Miguel is from Freid but he traveled all over, pity he had to die there, and Dallet I have no idea where he had come from." Dilandau said. His eyes caught Celena she was looking at him with a intrigued look.  
  
"How do you know so much about them?" Allen asked.   
  
"I don't know." He wasn't about to tell him that his sister and him have kind of a phycic contact from the experiments. He wasn't sure himself so he wont say anything else. Better not, Allen, Knight of Calie, could be a dangerous person if given a reason and a sword. Or just hurt his sister. Then you better run.   
  
"Van do you think Hitomi has any idea?" Allen asked.  
  
"I don't know, do you think? Would she want to come back?" Van asked.  
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"I think that I should send her this book and a note. I just hope my writing classes have paid off." He said getting the book. Then getting a piece of paper and taking off a necklace.   
  
He wrote down a letter to Hitomi. Then he enclosed it in the book along with the necklace. He then closed his eyes. A pillar of light came down and picked the book up.  
  
Dilandau looked at him in confusion. So that was the pillar of light that Dornkirk was always complaining about. It was a sight.  
****  
Earth  
  
Hitomi was in the shower. Her radio was on. A pillar of light came down on her dresser. It laid down a book. Then a feather floated ontop of it. Hitomi came out of the shower and quickly noticed the book. She touched the feather and it dissolved out of exhistence. She opened the book. The pendent slid out of the binding. She stared at it. She read the note that was in the book.   
  
Dear Hitomi,  
This is very interesting. Dilandau is here pledging alligence to us. Saying that there is an evil rising up that is only in myth. Celena believes him, more like is infatuated with him. And I believe her. But Allen is a different case. This book has a harp in it that is said to bring back people from death. Dilandau wishes to bring back his Dragonslayers. That's the part I don't like. So what do you think? We all miss you so much. Celena is much better from her little thing last time she did get sick a little after but it went away. We weren't too worried she just wouldn't eat too much and she hardly got any sleep. But just a couple weeks ago she had a seizure, from what Milerna says.  
Well I got to get going.   
Van  
  
"Dilandau?" That was a scary thought. He had always been so... cruel, maniacal, crazy. He was making peace and caught the eye of Celena. This is just too confusing.  
A vision came to her.   
******  
There was a woman who was crying.  
"What do you mean our son is dead and alive?" Said a man who had his hand on the woman's shoulder. She looked up.  
"He has been killed but a replacement has been found. They had mixed his genes with that little girl. She was being tested four years ago for side-effects, she lived, and his DNA has been injected in her to bring him back"   
"That poor girl. Is there an alternative." The woman asked through sobs.   
"We cannot find his body, they were on a routine run in the snow and he never came back. Some of the others had said he fell into the lake that had frozen over. His dog tags were the only thing found. There was rumor that he had gotten into a fight with another boy and he fell. But that is just a rumor.  
"Who is the boy?" Said the man.  
"He has been in a feud with Gatti Hesho. They seem to be good friends with getting into fights all the time. But a rumor is a rumor. I truly don't believe it."  
******  
  
Hitomi fell to the floor. It was a vision of the past. The towel fallen from her hands. The door opened.   
"Oh please sis if you are faking having sex please do it on the bed." Said the voice of Horuko, her teenage brother, who she swears came off a dump truck.   
Hitomi grabbed her towel and shoved him out of the room and locked her door.   
"What a pervert." Hitomi said. She quickly got dressed. When done she looked at the book.  
"The Death Harp   
The Death Harp is made from the purest gold and the heartstrings of Medusa... It is said since the blood can reanimate a person, the tune from the heartstrings can bring a person back, the soul is kept dead until that person has done a great dead to prove there worthiness. The harp can only be played by a full blooded virgin at the death point of the dead to be arisen." The rest she skimmed over. But something caught her eye. "If the person who had brought back the dead changes his ways to evil then the dead will cease to exist and die the same way died before." So Dilandau had caught himself in a trap. If he wasn't evil now but turned evil then he would be powerless. Same game. Folken and her had this same conversation almost. About trust. Maybe Dilandau is trying to make peace. Like Folken, he had asked her why she trusted him and it could be his plan to over throw them. She told him that maybe he could return that trust. And he did. But he also died. She wouldn't let anyone else die anymore. She looked at her pendant. It laid there on her desk. She eyed it warily. There was a knock at her door. Her train of thought was lost.   
"Hey Hitomi, it's me Yukari!"  
"Come in."  
"You haven't called." Hitomi shut the book when Yukari went toward it and put it away.  
"Busy."   
"Really, how come I don't believe that."  
"I was."  
"You were probably dreaming of that Van guy again. Or how much you miss Gea or what ever it is."  
Hitomi was not listening to much. She was packing her stuff. "I have to leave soon."  
"Where do you think your going?"   
"Gaea."  
"Hitomi you need to go back to that doctor again don't you?"  
"NO Yukari, I don't, I don't need people telling me I'm crazy, when I know I right. I want to go back to Gaea. It is people like you including my parents that I hate, when they think I am a nut, I know a nut when I see one, they used to burn things and then they would try to kill the one person I love the most but still, that is beside the point. I wish to be back at Gaea."  
Hitomi, who had been packing for about a week thinking something was going to happen, lifted from her friend. Yukari was dumbfounded as she watched her best friend who had just chewed her out rise up and disappear through the ceiling. Yukari fainted.  
******   
Hitomi found herself in a field. The Shezar Manor was very close by. 


	4. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Chapter 4  
Nightmares and Dreamscapes   
  
  
Hitomi watched as the grass moved with the wind. It was her home. Gaea was her home. She finally felt that she belonged. Two years since she had been back. The two years of doctors, shrinks, and stares had pushed her far enough. Pushed her back to Gaea. Home was the first word out of her mouth.   
(2 minuets earlier)  
  
"Van, are you sure she'll come?" Allen asked.  
  
"I am sure." Van said.   
  
"Who is this Hitomi? That you speak about." Dilandau asked.   
  
Awestruck Allen and Van looked at him with confusion. Had he actually not know her? He knows his Dragonslayers but not Hitomi.   
  
"She came to Gaea two years ago. She had helped with the war against Zaibach and Dornkirk." Van finally said.  
  
"Ahh, then I have heard much about her from Nanou, she is an idol to many around Gaea. Not many can see the unseen and know things that are best kept inside the heart." Dilandau said.   
  
A bright flash of light emitted from the sky. Van got a pleased look on his face a look that an old dog sees when its master comes around with food.   
  
"Hitomi." Van said.  
  
  
(Present w/ Hitomi)  
  
"Hitomi!" Someone called her name. Hitomi turned toward the carrier. Van Fanel King of Fanelia and thief of her heart to be poetic, but to be literal her love.   
  
"Van." She said dropping her duffle and running to him. She got to him first and she hugged him. "Oh Van I missed this place so much, I want to stay this time I don't want to leave you it was horrible to be back there." Hitomi swore she was about to cry but here she wasn't going to be labeled as a crybaby. She had every reason in heaven to cry. Everyone treated her badly when she got back. She never knew it but she was more knowledgeable about being taken advantage of than she had ever been. He lightly touched her cheek. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around. Allen, Gaddes, Van, Celena, Dilandau… Dilandau? He was right there, right beside Allen. Right there! She looked at him. There were no bad chills, no bad visions, and no fire in his eyes. It had been extinguished. That woman in her latest vision. She was wearing a long white gown, she had red eyes and white skin and white hair. She looked like a ghost. Was that actually Dilandau's mother?   
  
"Hitomi, you decided to come back that is such a relief. Thank god someone to be friends with my rebellious sister." The last part he muttered. Allen bent forward and took Hitomi's hand and kissed the back of it. Celena who had been standing by Dilandau was glaring at her brother.   
  
"Allen, it is good to see you again." Hitomi looked at Celena. She looked the same. She kept her hair short like the last time she saw it. Celena smiled. Hitomi caught Celena's eyes move to the side toward Dilandau.   
  
"You must be Celena; Allen was never ending when talking about you the last time I was here. And you must be Dilandau." He smiled. Not the ones that made your skin crawl but one that gave you a sense of security.   
  
"Gaddes, I want you to prepare rooms for Lady Hitomi and Lord Dilandau. They will be staying with us." Allen said and smiled at Hitomi. Van came up behind Hitomi.   
  
"Might I request a room by my own for Hitomi?" Van said. Bad idea.  
  
"I would like to have a room next to Celena. I would like to get to know her more since we will be doing a lot together and just maybe I can hear some confidential moments that have been happening." Hitomi said putting up a finger. They are not going to fight over her so might as well give her what she wants.   
  
"I have stories to tell." Celena said winking at her brother.   
  
"Van, as much as I love my sister, she can be scary. Who knows what she knows.  
  
"I agree." Van said.   
  
On the walk back toward the manor, Van jogged toward Hitomi. "Hitomi, I may know that you don't do those readings anymore but I was just wondering if you can do one on Dilandau." He asked her.   
  
"Van sorry to say but I tore mine up. I don't want to bring bad things to come. Especially I can really screw up his reliability." Hitomi said.  
  
"You are going to kill me."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, here. I found these. At the Bazaar, you know, they are like you own but they are different they have cups, pentacles, swords, and wands." He smiled. "Oh yeah the owner told me that the person giving the reading could have the other person pick there own destiny with it. So you don't change it yourself. If you are mad at me then I understand. I mean if you don't want to talk to me then I will stay away from you that is if you want me to." He sounded scared. His voice showed it. He didn't want to lose Hitomi's friendship.  
  
Hitomi laughed. "Van you can be unpredictable. And thank you for these. I kept thinking that my cards were cursed or something. But thank you I can finally rest knowing I can read again without killing someone. Oh yeah I do think Celena has something for Dilandau. I can almost sense it." Hitomi looked through the cards. So rich with color. How they came up with them were beyond her. But she would take Van up on reading Dilandau's cards. She jogged up to the pair. He and Celena were talking about the Dragonslayers. Celena mostly talking.   
  
"Hey Dilandau, I was just wondering if I could read your Tarot cards. It might smooth the edges of the guys around you it might make things a whole lot easier. So do you think it would be ok?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"What exactly are tarot cards?" He asked. She guessed that.   
  
"They tell your fortune; they can tell you what will happen or has happened." She said.   
  
"Ok, I'll go through it."  
  
"When do you want to?"  
  
"How about tonight. Tomorrow I want to spend some time in that library to find that harp."   
  
"Ok when we get back to the manor then?"   
  
"Hitomi, can I watch you do it?" Celena's voice said.   
  
"It is up to Dilandau." Hitomi said looking at him.  
  
"That is ok. When we get back to the manor then." He said.  
  
(At the Manor)   
Hitomi laid her cards out in a row. "Pick seven ok." She said.  
  
He did.   
  
Hitomi laid them out in a row. She had seen this done before.   
  
"High Priestess- Common sense, Intuition, foresight. This card means that you will make good decisions in the future." She looked at him, he seemed pleased. "The Hierophant- Kindness, Forgiveness. Something will happen and you will show what kindness you have and help someone. Hermit- Knowledge, prudence, self denial, fear of discovery. You will think that you will be alone forever but something will coincide with you." His face changed. It had no emotion on it. "Queen of cups: honesty, practical. You will be honest when you are asked of something. Knight of Pentacles: reliable, patient, persistent. After the queen of cups has taken place you will become more...reliable and trusted. Six of pentacles (reversed): Jealousy, envy, Selfishness, This card means someone will come in-between you and something else and your jealousy will overcome you." His face, which had gotten a relived look on it had disappeared. "Three of pentacles: great skill, rank, power, perfection. Your Dragonslayers will be very helpful and their great skill will bring victory. That's it. You're on our side."  
  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
  
"Yep that's it." She said looking at Allen. Allen gave a quick smile. Celena looked thrilled. Van, who was sitting on a chair, was half asleep.  
  
"Where is Merle anyway?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"She stayed at Fanelia; she doesn't like to travel that much anymore." Van said through closed eyes.   
  
"That's too bad; I actually wanted to see her again." Hitomi said. She yawned . "I am dead tired." Hitomi looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. Had the reading actually took an hour?  
  
"I am going to bed. Hitomi I can show you to your room." Celena said. Hitomi looked at her. Celena reminded her of her mother. A true friend. Someone you could actually count on.   
  
"Night all." Hitomi said.   
  
"Matilda show Lord Dilandau to his room." Allen said to the maid.  
  
"Please no formalities, they get boring." Dilandau said.   
  
"Same here." Van said.   
  
Dilandau followed Matilda out of the meeting room.   
  
"Can we trust him?" Allen asked.   
  
"I do, don't know about you but Hitomi's reading is enough for me." Van said leaving out the room leaving Allen to his thoughts.  
  
"What am I going to do with a bunch of teenagers father?" Allen asked no one in particular.   
  
  
"So Hitomi, what do you think of my brother." Celena asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were infatuated with him."  
  
"I was but not anymore. Why?"  
  
"It is just that every time a new woman comes along then I feel like I am cast out into the background."  
  
"Don't worry about me I am over your brother."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Do you like Dilandau?"  
  
That surprised Celena. "Am I that transparent?" Celena asked.  
  
"Clear as crystal."   
  
"Well Hitomi this is your room my room is across from you if you need anything dont hesitate." She said quickly and then jumped into her room.   
  
Hitomi was dumbfounded. Celena was truly in love with him. Now she had Yukari in her mind. "Was it something I said?" Hitomi asked herself. She walked in her room.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Gatti had blood streaming out of his mouth, "L..lor..d D...d..di..dilan..land..au" he barely said.   
  
Dallet's scream was echoing when he was crushed underneath his own shield and another guymelef.  
  
Chesta watched as the blade from the guymelef sword crashed down on him.   
  
Guimel screamed as his whole body was crushed.  
  
Celena woke up. The dreams never ended. Dreams wouldn't fit. Nightmare would be more like it. She felt her head; she was sweating like a rainy day. She looked in her mirror at herself. Her hair was wild. She restrained it with her fingers. Perfect. She closed her eyes.   
  
Viole watched in horror as the sword was coming toward him. His own heart stopped in his chest.   
  
Celena couldn't take the horrible pictures she was seeing. She started pacing her room. There was a knock at her door.   
"Who is it?" She asked.   
  
"It is Dilandau." Came a voice.   
  
The Dragonslayer's leader. "Come in." She said.   
  
"I heard something from outside. I was just walking around and I was in front of your room and I guessed I heard you. What is wrong?" He asked her.   
  
"Just bad dreams." She said looking at the ground.  
  
"Of the Dragonslayers? They were dieing weren't they?" He asked.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked like he actually was caring.   
  
"Yes, how did you know?"   
  
"Call it intuition. Now don't have any more bad dreams, for your own sake you need rest." He said touching her cheek.   
  
Hitomi was still awake. She then heard speaking she decided to get up and listen through her door. The door closed on the outside. Hitomi opened hers. Dilandau was out there. She had just blown her cover.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked her quickly.  
  
"I guess I couldn't wait to see the morning on Gaea again. Then I heard speaking."  
  
"I am sorry if I have disturbed you. Lady Celena had awoken from a nightmare and well I was comforting her."   
"Really!" She said.   
  
"You people from the mystic moon are weird. Oh Hitomi. Could you help me search for a book tomorrow since I can not read words of the Mystic moon you would be a great help."   
  
"Of course. I'll do that." 


	5. Destruction

Chapter 4  
  
Destruction  
  
Hitomi woke early the next morning to look through the vast books of the library in the Shezar Manor. Dilandau was already down there and looking through books. One of them he was looking really closely at.  
  
"Either you have a reading deficit or you cant see anything." Hitomi said.  
  
"I am just trying to figure out your language." He said.  
  
"Have you found anything?" She asked.  
  
"Just this. But it isn't helping much with only knowing Gaean." He said.  
  
"Here, let me." Hitomi took the book from him. "It says: The harp is found in only in Fanelia, that's sorta a start."  
  
Dilandau was now feeling unnerving. He had no patience; he lost it when he was trained himself. He wanted almost to snatch the book from her hands and try to figure out how she was reading it. But no a rash decision like that could break the trust he was trying to achieve. Dilandau was mean at heart, his mother made him that way. She had always said "No relationship works unless you have an argument" exactly her words. That almost fit with what he was trying to figure out in his mind.  
  
"Hey Dilandau, you ok?" Hitomi said snapping him out of his thoughts of his mother.  
  
"Uh yeah sorry I was just thinking about someone."  
  
"Could this someone have cerulean eyes, short light blond hair and happen to be related to Allen?" Hitomi said teasingly  
  
"This furthers my idea that all people from the Mystic Moon are weird. But no I was not thinking about Celena, I was thinking about my mother. And yes I have a mother and I did not come from hell." He said.  
  
"Back then you could have fooled anyone, well what was she like?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Like me only female. So what does that say anyways?" He asked her avoiding the question. He actually wondered if she was alive, his mother, anyways.  
  
"That's a lot to go on, well it says here that it is in a cave deep in the forest right next to a breeding ground of dragons." Hitomi said.  
  
"Does it say anything about "Dragla's point"?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah it does, is that the breeding ground?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and high-" he was cut off by some yells.  
  
Allen ran down the hall and ran in. "Were being attacked."  
  
"By what?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"You wont believe me unless you see."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Goblins, dragons, orcs, and vodnik. Of course the vodnik stay by the water. Dragons of all kinds, plus a kind I have never seen. If you are true to us you must help us fight." Allen said quickly.  
  
"Of course I'll help, I want to stop these things before they destroy Asturia, it is a truly a beautiful county. Much better than Zaibach. But that is beside the point, do the dragons spit out spikes in stead of water or fire?" He said as they moved down the hall way.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"Our dragons have evolved. They are called stone dragons, they have stone like skin making them hard to kill. But they are slow."  
  
"Really. Will a guymelef tear through it?" Allen asked him.  
  
"We'll just have to see, but I have my alsedise. It still has the crimi- claw and a lot of liquid metal in it. But no flamethrower."  
  
"I think it would be best you didn't have it. I have fond memories of that thing."  
  
"I was going to stay near the ocean with it." He said jokingly.  
  
'At least they are getting on good terms' Hitomi thought following them. Celena suddenly appeared.  
  
"Brother what is happening?" She asked.  
  
"Celena I want you and Hitomi to get to the cellar, I don't want you come out for anything."  
  
"Oh Allen I forgot to say me and Hitomi found the location of the harp. It is near Dragla's point."  
  
When Hitomi heard her name a vision enveloped her. She felt her whole body shaking, then she felt like suffocating. She then saw Asturia's castle plummel to the ground.  
  
"Hitomi," Allen said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm all right." She said.  
  
"I think it would be safer to get it now then wait till after the fight when all the dragons return to the breeding ground." Allen said.  
  
"I'll go if you want me to."  
  
"I'll send Van with you."  
  
"Allen that is a bad idea." Hitomi said.  
  
"What?" Allen said.  
  
"She has a point, Van will be needed here," Dilandau said.  
  
"But I cant trust you by yourself to go out there alone. You might try to rise up-"  
  
"I'll go with him brother." Celena said. "since you can trust me. Well I think you should."  
  
"I don't think…"  
  
Celena gave him that puppy dog look.  
  
"If it is ok with Dilandau." He said. Part of him was screaming no.  
  
"I don't care." Dilandau said.  
  
"Hitomi find Van tell him what the plan is then go down the farthest you can in this manor." Hitomi left. When Dilandau and Celena were about to leave Allen grabbed Dilandau's arm, "If anything happens to her then I will hold you responsible for even if a hair is missing from her." Allen warned.  
  
"I am human you know, and I know of what your capable of, just give you a sword and a reason, or just harm Celena and I could be lying on the ground void of all body parts, Allen I respect your authority but you need to save your country now." Dilandau said leaving.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau led Celena to his alsedise.  
  
"What did my brother say anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Fly safely." He lied. He wasn't about to tell Celena of Allen's threat. The old Dilandau had left them uneasy he had every right to that.  
  
"Yeah right." Oops she didn't believe him. Oh well.  
  
Dilandau jumped to his alsedise and opened it. He held a hand out to Celena. She took it. He pulled her over. "Ok I have never had someone in my guymelef before. But when I get in I want you to hold on to me ok?"  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Just put your arms around my neck. You will be in front of me not behind or you will get crushed." He turned and steped in his guymelef. Like a bunch of hands they closed around him they opened again. "Come on. You cant come hold on to me when the water comes up or you'll get soaked and it gets cold, I don't want to bring you home with hypothermia." She got closer to him. She put her arms around his neck. He was surprisingly warm. The thing closed around him and her. Making them even closer now. "Just a prewarning, when the alsedise flies it can make you sick if not used to it." He said uneasily. Her head was resting under his neck with her arms around his neck to make him more uncomfortable emotionally but very comfortable physically. He had to admit it actually felt nice to have her so close, like having a missing piece of him finally connected to him. Wait what was he thinking, those kind of thoughts were not permitted in his mind.  
  
****  
  
Allen's guymelef's sword crashed against the stone dragon's teeth. His sword's blade hand been caught by the dragon's mouth? The dragon did a swift jerk that made Allen lose his sword. The dragon's tail caught him off guard and smashed itself against his side.  
  
Ground troops were fighting off goblins and orcs. Fire was set to some of the homes.  
  
Van has thanked Hitomi and escorted her to safety himself. Then set out. He was actually loosing to the dragons of Fanelia, the ones that had protected his home. They were destroying Asturia for some odd reason.  
  
****  
  
Celena was half whimpering from the turbulence. Even Dilandau still got a little sick from the speed in which he was traveling. Something was flying up. A lot of somethings. They were air dragons. He knew what they were after, him.  
  
****  
  
There was a large light that flooded the vision of all things. When their vision had cleared the ground shook like never before, So much that the palace that was in everyone's view had collapsed. So did all the homes.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi cursed under her breath, she was shaking again, but this time the whole place was shaking too.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well what do you think. Now tommarow I am going to write another chapter for Enter the Dragonslayers. So you get the idea I have here. Every time I upload on this fic I upload on the other, visa versa. R/R There was some romance in this chapter between Dilly and Celly, can you tell that she likes him and he is coming more attached to her. If you didn't see that coming then you must be blind. 


	6. Chaos

Chapter 5  
  
Dilandau couldn't just fight them, if he did he would fall right out of the sky. And Allen would get on to him for endangering Celena. So flying through them would be his option.  
  
****  
  
Allen watched as the Castle of Asturia fell. He thanked God that they had evacuated the Castle when the battle had started. He started to shake. Suddenly his whole Guymelef started to fall apart. He opened his guymelef and jumped out. All of his guymelef became dismantled. Allen looked to the sky. Dilandau had some troubles now. Air Dragons had spotted him. Allen watched as the alsedise gained speed. He had never seen a guymelef travel that fast.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau pushed himself farther than ever to fly the alsedise.  
  
"I trust you." Celena said. And to think he thought she had fallen asleep or passed out.  
  
"Yes." He pushed himself more. The guymelef went faster. "Get out of our way." He snapped.  
  
Celena smiled. She trusted him. Even the dormant in her mind that had been quiet for a while. He had kept her safe from the things Allen couldn't protect her from.  
  
The guymelef shot through the dragons before they had a chance to realize that they had missed the red guymelef.  
  
****  
  
Van looked at the sky and was impressed with Dilandau, he had actually avoided a battle. He then looked down toward the manor. It had collapsed. Van's guymelef started to dismantle. It dismantled underneath him. He rolled out of the wreckage.  
  
Allen ran up to him.  
  
"What was that?" Van asked him. The two looked around. There were dead goblins and orcs all everywhere. Some people had died. The water creatures had disappeared from the water.  
  
Something dropped behind them. A dragon. Many other dragons had dropped from the sky and surrounded them.  
  
"What will they do Van?" Asked Allen.  
  
Suddenly an alsedise guymelef landed and it's crimiclaw came out and grabbed the nearest dragon and threw it away. It used it's other arm and stabbed the creature through the neck. Van and Allen couldn't believe their eyes. This single guymelef took out all the dragons that attacked it. The others flew away toward Fanelia.  
  
"Hahaha. I love being an ex-Dragonslayer." Said a feminine voice coming from the guymelef. "Hey any one of you guys know where Lord Dilandau Albaltou is?" She asked.  
  
"He is in Fanelia, are you an enemy?" Van asked.  
  
"No, listen, you never met me. But is he looking for a harp?"  
  
"Yes why?" Allen asked.  
  
"So the rumors are true." She said.  
  
The two looked confused.  
  
"There is rumors in Zaibach that the real Dilandau Albaltou is alive and he was going to raise his Dragonslayers and aid the King of Fanelia, against his country's wishes. Just to stop some evil that started to rise." She said.  
  
"Dilandau is actually true to his word then." Van said.  
  
"If you see him tell him someone very important is looking for him. And tell him I am still very sorry for what happened when he was a toddler. And have him explain to you what happened." She said.  
  
"Wait what is your name." Van said.  
  
"We have had acquaintance before Lord Van. Please I must leave now, to make sure there is nothing standing in my cousin's way." She said. Her guymelef changed and she flew off.  
  
"Cousin?" Allen asked.  
  
'Could she be Dilandau's cousin?' Van thought.  
  
"Help!" yelled a voice. They weren't to far away from the manor when they heard it.  
  
"It's Hitomi." Van said.  
  
The two men ran over to the manor and started to push aside rubble. There was a hole.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van yelled  
  
A hand emerged from the rubble. "Help me I am being crushed." She choked. Van and Allen quickly uncovered the girl. She was cut up really badly. "I cant move my legs." She said. She was crying.  
  
Van picked her up. She cried even more. They rushed her to the closest building. Milerna, and some of her servants were there. Her father was lying on the bed. The only person missing was Eries.  
  
"Princess Milerna where is your sister?" Allen asked. Milerna was crying.  
  
"Oh Allen. She never made it out in time. We were a little slow she was going to help father but she never made it." Milerna told Van to set Hitomi on the bed.  
  
Allen couldn't believe it. The only one that hadn't fallen for him just died. She was like a best friend. She took care of Celena when he had out of country things to do. Now she was gone. There was whispering in his head. 'She died because you had to fight.' It was like a snake's voice, but soft. 'she had to die because you let someone else not fight.' 'you don't like him do you' 'your sister is in love with him. She may deny it but she does.' Allen couldn't take these voices. Allen was squeezing his eyes shut trying to get the voices out of his head. 'Dilandau, it is his name. He is what lives inside of your sister. It is all Zaibach's fault, and who comes from Zaibach. Don't blame yourself for her condition, he had to live. He was the only living son from his mother. Didn't he make your life hell so long ago' The voices got more and more. Allen started to scream. Everyone looked at him. He ran out of the building. Milerna following him. She talked him down. The voices stopped. Finally.  
  
Van wondered why Allen was acting like this. One minuet he is fine, then he is going berserk.  
  
*****  
  
The alsedise landed and opened up right in front of a cave. Celena emerged first from his guymelef. Dilandau got out and stretched. He also thanked God she wasn't very big but willowy like himself. He felt sorta tired after that truly unbelievable experience. He had made his guymelef fly faster than he had ever done before. It took a lot of energy out of him. Celena looked refreshed as ever.  
  
Dilandau collapsed onto the ground. Celena ran to his side immediately. "Are you ok?" She asked him.  
  
"Sorta. I just am so tired." She helped him against a tree. She got up. "Where are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"To go get the harp."  
  
"No your not. I don't want Allen to kill me if finds out that you went after it." He tried to get up but found his body to tired to get up.  
  
"If he finds out. Key word Dilly, If." She said disappearing into the cave.  
  
"I wish people would stop calling me that." He said.  
  
About five minuets later he emerged from the cave. Harp in hand and smile on her face.  
  
"I wont tell Allen you let me do this, if you let me sit beside you." She said.  
  
"Ok deal. Only now you hurt my pride. Tomorrow more will hurt. I can tell you that right now." He said.  
  
"I am so sorry." She said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah sure you are. Since you are calling me Dilly, I'll call you Celery." He said.  
  
"But I am. You are so mean." She kissed him on the cheek and got up from beside him and went over and walked off into the forest. She was blushing furiously.  
  
Dilandau on the other hand went pale. The only female that had ever kissed him was his mother. Could this girl have feelings for him. What about the other way around. So many thrill rides in one day was enough for him. Dilandau massaged his legs and moved them around. He looked at the harp she had set on his lap. A fierce wind came up. He looked in the sky. The dragons were coming back and they were not happy mothers.  
  
*******  
  
Well that is chapter 5 for this story. Now I must go to sleep. I am sooo tired. This chapter was down but I decided to put some laughter in it. To keep my readers out of the bad mood. Allen is having some mental problems. Who is this girl who knows Dilly. Is Dilly finally realizing that emotions truly exist.  
  
R/R and I am expecting them. 


	7. Death

Chapter 7  
  
Death  
  
Celena felt a rumble above her. On impulse she looked up. A dragon dropped down in front of her and started to hiss. Celena closed her eyes and opened them again. She had never shaken in fear in a long time. Cringed yes, but shaking? No.  
  
"Look like you mean her no harm." Said a voice around her. She looked around. Dilandau was standing his back against a tree that was beside her. He looked serious.  
  
She nodded her head. But it wasn't that easy.  
  
"Bend down to pick a flower or something, ignore her." Dilandau seemed to know what he was doing.  
  
Celena did as she was told and she knelt toward the ground and picked up a rock. She started to examine it with fake interest. The dragon saw that the girl was not a threat stalked away. Celena dropped her shoulders.  
  
"Wow I didn't think that would actually work. I guess my guessing worked." Dilandau said not realizing that Celena was still a little shaken up.  
  
Celena hit him with a stick. She then stalked away. She realized the rock was still in her hand and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder.  
  
Dilandau laughed at her. The poor girl got enough torture today.  
  
It was night before long. The dragons hadn't showed any care for the two. Celena was sleeping at a trunk of a tree. Dilandau was strumming the harp. It had a tone to it to put anything to sleep. He was tired himself. He lightly kicked Celena's foot when he heard something in the background. She lifted her head and looked at the darkened sky. Dilandau helped her up and went toward the cave near his guymelef. He jumped to his guymelef and pulled out his scabbard and then put it on. It had to have been the crusade when he saw the large Levi-ship.  
  
"Celena come on your brother is here." He called to her. She was dusting herself off  
  
"Good, I don't want to be around any more dragons." She said.  
  
Allen and Van came down the cliff side easily. Both were soon by the two.  
  
"Why didn't you come back to Asturia?" Allen asked.  
  
"After we landed the energist just blew up. And I wasn't about to start a riot here. I am much smarter than to disturb dragons with out a melef." Dilandau said.  
  
"Yes, I would hope so." Allen said, he went to his sister.  
  
"I don't think he likes me too much." Dilandau said under his breath to Van.  
  
"Give him some time." Van said just above a whisper.  
  
"Celena are you ok?" Allen asked his sister.  
  
"Yes Allen I am ok." She looked away from her brother. He had turned to head them back to the crusade. Celena looked at Dilandau. He was standing by Van when Allen passed them. Allen turned his head, when he did Celena saw something else there. A woman's spirit. She glared at Celena and walked with Allen away. The others followed him. Celena had to tell Dilandau, but away from Allen. He was to protective to let her be by him alone. It was the same with Merle, Hitomi and Van. Merle wouldn't let Van and Hitomi alone for one minuet.  
  
When they had arrived at the castle in Fanelia everyone had rejoiced that Van was back but all of them stepped back in fear of Dilandau. It was like every time he took a step they took a step a foot back. It made him very uncomfortable.  
  
Van at the front slowed his pace down. He had to ask Dilandau something. As soon as Dilandau had come closer Van said. "Dilandau, after the castle at Asturia fell we were attacked by dragons out of our Guymelefs. And well some one saved us. They used an old alsedise unit like one of your Dragonslayer's. This person said something about making sure that nothing gets in his cousin's way. Oh yeah it was actually female."  
  
Dilandau thought a moment. Then he moved toward Celena slowly. He was right behind her. "Celena what do you remember something different about your Dragonslayers?" He asked.  
  
"There was one that was different than the rest, it was a girl, she was a Monroe from what I remember. Why?" Celena asked.  
  
"Just wondering. " He said. His gaze caught Allen's glare. Now if he wasn't trying to have peace he would fight Allen in the streets that moment, but we have to stay on the good side. All these thoughts went through Dilandau's head. That wasn't right, was his bad side coming out.  
  
"Don't worry yourself too much Van, that person wont harm a fly. She was one of the Dragonslayers, the only one I believe survived. Or died then came back to life as some might put it." Dilandau said to Van again. "Your people don't like me." He said.  
  
"They don't like Celena either. They had heard of her little accident with the Zaibach Sorcerers so they don't like her as much as they like you but they will warm up to it. They do like Hitomi though."  
  
When they arrived Merle was sitting on a large statue that resembled a cup with a serpent coiled around it and its head was over the glass.  
  
"HITOMI!!! Lord Van why did you have to bring this girl back? I mean she is so not worthy of the stay." Merle said jokingly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Merle." Merle jumped out of the glass and jumped on Van. She started to lick his face. "Merle we have company." Van pointed out. Merle looked around, she jumped off Van and ran and hugged Celena until she had to pry the cat off of her  
  
"Oh Lady Celena it is so good to have you here again!"  
  
"I am gone for two years and all I get is a bad pun." Hitomi said.  
  
"Merle please we have a new guest that will be staying." Van said. Merle looked around she then saw Dilandau. She then did something strange. She let out a growl and then her blue eyes turned bright yellow and she ran in front of Van and started to hiss.  
  
Everyone found this very strange for a cat girl to actually perform this kind of thing. Van put a hand on her shoulder. "Merle, you see Celena, then you see Dilandau, you are confused, calm down." Van said.  
  
"Sorry Lord Van, Hello Lord Dilandau, I hope you like your stay here in Fanelia's castle." Merle said in mock sadness.  
  
Dilandau smiled.  
  
Some men came running. They were the councilors of Fanelia. Once they had seen Dilandau enter with their beloved king they demanded answers.  
  
"Gentlemen, let him explain everything." Van said looking over at Dilandau.  
  
Dilandau did explain everything, every thing was covered some other things like what exactly attacked them and all.  
  
After that Merle took Hitomi to the garden to show her what her and Van had been planting.  
  
"These are the lilies. And here are the wonderful azaleas."  
  
"This place is so beautiful." Hitomi sighed.  
  
"So are you going to marry Lord Van?" Merle asked.  
  
Hitomi almost hit the floor with that question. "Well, I do still love him and I don't want to go back to Earth. So I don't know, I am going with my own future now, I am just playing it by ear."  
  
Merle smiled.  
  
*  
  
Celena was also in the garden but she had lost herself on purpose. She couldn't get away from Allen, he wasn't so over protective just a while ago now he is sending even Reeden to follow her. Maybe this conference would do her some time to talk to Dilandau.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Said a voice. As if on cue Dilandau stepped out.  
  
"Thank you, there is something bothering me, its Allen. Not only is he being way over protective, there is something else. Today earlier when we were leaving that nesting ground I saw something, like a spirit. She glared at me like stay away. She was really close to him. Almost like inside him."  
  
Dilandau took in her words. She then sat down on the ground and cried. Dilandau found this strange.  
  
"Don't cry." He said kneeling down beside her. He got down and sat on his knees in front of her. He put his hands on her knees that were up to her chin.  
  
"I have a feeling that were ever I go things happen, I feel like this is all my fault." She said burring her head in his shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Van had arrived to the hall were you could see the gardens through glass and he saw Celena crying on Dilandau's shoulder. She looked crushed. At least someone isn't treating her like a glass doll or a butterfly.  
  
*  
  
Merle saw a beautiful flower. Its petals were a red color. The middle was a light green with a line going through the middle.  
  
Hitomi noticed the girl's curiosity. She smiled. She then heard a scream. She turned. Merle was doing the cat thing again. The flower was a snake. Merle then calmed down and fainted. The snake neared Hitomi.  
  
A large blade went through the neck of the snake.  
  
Hitomi looked up. Van was standing there. He looked sad all of the sudden.  
  
He picked up Merle. Hitomi could see that a tear was coming down from his face. Hitomi followed him. Dilandau and Celena had came from hearing the scream.  
  
"Van what is that thing back there?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"From the looks of it, it was a flower snake, they disguise themselves as beautiful color changing flowers. Their bites are as poisoned as a 2 step snake." Dilandau said.  
  
"You have them here too?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hitomi you remember that one snake that guy with the pink hair had, same if I am right." Van said.  
  
Hitomi was surprised. Maybe the Mystic Moon and Gaea weren't all that different after all.  
  
She felt terrible for Van. When the healers had told them Merle was gone Van was more sad than the day when he had seen her and Allen kissing, plus the time when she fell into Allen's arms.  
  
As if on cue Allen came in. Hitomi could sense a strange air around him. Almost evil. Hitomi saw Celena, who had immediately snapped to attention. She also sensed the evil around Allen for the fear in her eyes. He had heard the scream and went immediately, he then heard of Merle.  
  
Later that night dinner was ate in silence the only noise was coming from the orchestra, no body was enjoying their food either. Hitomi was just stabbing at the meat on her plate, Van just sat there and looked at his plate, Celena took a bite every so often, Dilandau feeling uncomfortable was just picking at his food, and Allen was eating as if nothing happened. This odd behavior caught the eyes of everyone.  
  
Well we know that Allen is acting weird, what is up with him, does it have to do with what happened earlier in the last chapters? Has Allen finally lost his mind? (hope so) Poor Van, I am just so mean to everyone, but more death coming up, who will be next (if you actually get this story then you will probably know for my extreme hate for a certain character) So read and review and tell me what you think 


End file.
